Cuando un Hombre Ama a una Mujer
by Miss Rene
Summary: Cuando un Hombre ama a una Mujer su mente no puede estar en nada más. Ella le puede traer el sufrimiento pero él es el ultimo en saberlo, los ojos del amor no pueden ver. Pero y… ¿Cuándo una mujer ama a un Hombre?
1. Default Chapter

**Cuando un Hombre ama a una Mujer**

By: Elideth

* * *

Primer Capitulo

Lagrimas Interrumpidas

* * *

Pasó rozando su dedo índice por la boca de la copa, se talló las mejillas y sacudió su nariz tímidamente. Miró su celular, un total indefinido de llamadas perdidas de "ese" numero. El problema aquí era que el dueño de "ese" número no tenía la culpa de su ahora enorme sufrimiento.

Fui una tonta – Subió el volumen del estereo y comenzó a cantar la canción, sin embargo sintió aquella pesada presencia – Vete – susurró poniéndose de pie - ¡Por favor Vete! –

Sakura… es que no entiendes. Todos cometemos errores –

Olvídame… no me gusta verte llorar – Tomo el suficiente aire y continuó con calma – Yo ya no Te amo Syaoran – Finalizó dándole la espalda.

En silenció se acercó a ella, como odiaba estar en esos momentos de esa manera… todo su mundo le cayó en la espalda. Caminaba al ritmo de su respiración… solo mirando su silueta dibujarse entre la oscuridad: Cuantas veces no habían estado en ese departamento, cuantas noches no compartieron esa habitación, solo pocas fueron cuando se entregaron por pasión y por deseo, pues solo con ella podía hacer el amor. Acarició sus brazos haciéndola dar un respingo, recargó su rostro en el marco de su cuello y besó su hombro, así se quedaron en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna, solo el sonido de la música y uno que otro sollozo que ella trataba de ocultar. Bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha acariciaba su vientre.

El vestido se dejó caer, el vino se derramo, después solo reino el sudor y el pudo comprobar que nuevamente habían echo el amor.

6**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**6

**Todo Lo que Yo buscaba: Estaba en ella**

Habían pasado varios años… ¿Uno¿Dos, ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo su recuerdo seguía tan vivo, tan cercano. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser el hecho de olvidar?. ¿Rehacer su vida? Había pasado tantas veces por su mente, cuantas veces no lo intento, cuantas veces no busco un estereotipo igual: los mismos ojos, la misma forma de caminar, el pelo, la altura, el olor, su piel… todo resumido en nada.

**Pero desapareció: Un buen día sin pensarlo, se marchó.**

Aun podía sentir su boca y su aliento al escucharla decirle un Te amo. Solo un año estuvieron juntos y todas sus vivencias desaparecieron tan rápido. Lo había dejado por un pequeño error. Un error que el estuvo dispuesto a perdonar, un error que estaban a tiempo de corregir.

**Hay si supieras: Que Me esta llevando la tristeza**

Paseó sus manos por su cabellera mientras miraba a aquellas mujeres coquetearle de forma vulgar. Negó con la cabeza y tomo su quinceavo tarro de cerveza. – Sakura – Susurró al sentir el cuerpo de una "cualquiera" tocar su cuello y besar su pecho.

**Que me estoy bebiendo este dolor**

**Que mi vida ya esta casi muerta… Hay si supieras.**

No necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos para saber que la ramera que dibujaba su cintura no era Sakura, no necesitaba estar sobrio para saber que aquellos labios que lo devoraban mecánicamente y sin gusto no eran los de ella. Pero él, él seguía bebiendo, quería beber y olvidar a aquella castaña que lo hizo sufrir y amar.

**El destino me cobró más de la cuenta**

**No me tuvo compasión**

¡Shaoran! – Un joven de gafas entro con agonía al lugar. Era su amigo, casi un hermano y el hecho de verlo así día con día le ponía un nudo en la garganta. – Quítate – Gritó a la mujer de minifalda y sostén. Syaoran ignoraba a su primo, solo podía pedir una más…

Déjame… ¡Lárgate¡No necesito la lastima de nadie! –

**Y aunque dicen que de Amor nadie se enferma**

**Como quisiera que no me doliera: Esta canción**

6**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**6

Su sonrisa era sin igual, tal vez era para mucho una mujer perfecta pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que no existía la perfección. Giró con aquel hermoso vestido y sonreía para la cámara, una sonrisa que satisfacía a cualquier fotógrafo, mirada sexy y sonrisa inocente: combinación que lleva al éxito. Se dejó caer exhausta en la silla y bebió su vaso de agua, solo de un momento a otro comenzó a estornudar.

Salud – Susurró una chica de cabello lacio y pelirrojo – Luces cansada Sakura – La chica sonrió borrando su maquillaje

No sabes cuanto… ¡Cansadísima! – Río mas por relajarse que por gracia de lo que había dicho.

Por que no vas a HongKong – La piel de Sakura se puso chinita y solo la miró fijamente – Dicen que las playas son perfectas para una larga relajación… y un buen bronceado…

No… - Contesto y después sonrió – Llevan un ritmo de vida muy atareado – La preocupación de Nakuru se borro al mirar su sonrisa. Sin embargo sentía que algo llevaba aquella niña, algo que no quería contar. Sin embargo aquellos dos años que tenía de conocerla siempre había estado con una sonrisa imborrable y aquella viva mirada que ponía pilas a cualquiera.

Mi amor – El hombre de cabello negro y anteojos transparentes la tomo por la cintura – Te estuve esperando hace media hora –

Acaba de terminar la sesión – Se besaron pero Sakura rompió el beso casi enseguida…- Me incomoda besarnos en publico Teo –

_- ¿Me das un beso Sakura? – _

_- Eres un pervertido Syaoran – Río - ¡Hay mucha gente! –_

_- ¿Y?... Si quieres les pido permiso – Lo miró con ceja alzada – Si… mira – Tomó aire_

_- No… espera… Syaoran… ¡Te lo doy pero no… no lo hagas! –_

_- ¡Gente del Kiosco… ¿Me dan permiso de besar a mi Novia! –_

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa. Teo la miró y negó – Eres una soñadora Sakura… ¿Lo sabías? –

Negó – No soy soñadora… solo recuerdo –

Entonces te encanta recordar – besó su mejilla y encendió el auto. Sakura miró por la ventanilla y suspiró.

Tampoco me gusta recordar… solo que hay cosas que no puedes evitar aunque así quieras hacerlo – Teo la miró de reojo mientras conducía. Aun no podía creer lo afortunado que era al encontrarse con ella. Aunque era algo reservada en su vida privada le había dado la oportunidad de entrar en su vida como alguien mas que un amigo y eso era muy valioso para el. - ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó con aquella voz melodiosa sin llegar a lo meloso ni fastidioso… negó soltando un suspiró – Gracias por traerme… - le sonrió y besó su mejilla – Gracias por guardarme tanta paciencia – susurró al salir del auto. Teo solo la miró y le guiñó un ojo – Pero mi cuerpo ya perteneció a otra persona Teo… y sería injusto… muy injusto fingir que te amo.

El teléfono de su departamento sonó. Corrió hasta su habitación y dejándose caer en la cama con pereza, contesto. - ¿Diga? – Susurró aguantándose un bostezo.

Sakura – susurró una voz muy conocida para ella, la chica no sonrió y solo se sentó sobre su cama - ¿Sakura? –

Ella… ella habla –

Yo se que no quieres oírme… pero te suplico. Esta ves no cuelgues – Sakura suspiró cerrando los ojos y negó sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra – Sakura… se que no esta de mi decirte y que tal vez la decisión que tomaste para ti fue la correcta pero…- Se escuchó el suspiró del otro lado del teléfono – Pero es que… Syaoran cada día va de mal en peor –

Yo no lo amo… ¡No lo amo Eriol! – mordió su labio inferior

Pero Sakura…-

Que el haga su vida de nuevo… que me olvide. ¡Ya… no… me… atormentes! –

Sakura… no me escucha. Y aunque así fuera… el – Pero ella no lo dejó continuar colgando el teléfono –

Le mentí… lo engañe. ¿Por qué me sigues amando Syaoran? –

* * *

¡Lo siento¡Lo siento! Pero es que no pude evitar subir el capitulo en verdad que no pude evitarlo. Además mis primas me insistieron tanto y pues esta historia las escribí para ellas, para ustedes y para mí JaJa – Broma – Bueno espero los guste la trama, se que el capitulo es corto – cortisimo – pero así siempre comienzo los capítulos… en estos momentos estoy escribiendo el capitulo 3. **¡Ah por cierto!** Eh cambiado mi nick name: **Ahora** es Manzanita Verde JaJaJa **Antes** Athena Asamiya Mr. Bueno espero que les guste la trama de la historia¿Comentarios¿Dudas¿Felicitaciones JeJe? Bueno Todo eso y mas pueden escribirlo en sus **_reviews_**.

_- Estamos recordando – _

**Canción de Fondo**

Autora Narrando

"Estoy pensando"

(Detalles extras)

**La Que Se Fue – De Elefante –**

**Personajes de Sakura Card Captor – De CLAMP –**


	2. Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte

**Cuando un Hombre Ama a una Mujer**

By: Elideth

Segundo Capitulo

_**Me cuesta Tanto Olvidarte**_

Paseó su mirada por cada rincón de la habitación sintiéndose cohibida. Aquella mujer de corte extraño le sonrió con dulzura y la hizo pasar.

Sakura Kinomoto ¿Verdad? – Ella asintió nerviosa pues estaba ante una mujer con sumo poder, con suma dulzura y denotaba un vivo juego de palabras y eso, eso le daba miedo, miedo a que ella lograse descubrir su pasado, a lo que era antes. La mujer levanto su barbilla con el dedo índice y le giró el rostro – Tienes un perfil de envidia – La puso de pie y la hizo girar – Y un cuerpo genial y perfecto… eres muy linda. ¿Te parece responderme unas preguntas?... ¡Ah! Pero toma asiento por favor - Sakura asintió mareada, más por su miedo que por nervios.

Las preguntas habían sido de lo mas fáciles pero aun así su miedo no se iba… no quería, no quería recordar, y el solo echo de no querer hacerlo la ponía como una loca. Espero sentada en la sala, aquella enorme sala que alguna vez soñó tener y esa sala, la hacía recordar… y odiaba recordar… pero tenía que hacerlo, recordar es parte esencial de la vida humana pero eso no la tranquilizaba, solo la ponía mas y mas nerviosa.

Mi querida Tomoyo te recibirá con gusto en esta instalación… pero por favor asiste puntual. Eres la chica perfecta para su diseño – Sakura asintió y salió de su oficina. Todo eso, el ascensor, el asiento, el olor a chimenea, todo le traía recuerdos. Inclusive prefirió bajar por escaleras pues es que odiaba recordar.

Eres una ambiciosa – Se detuvo a mitad del camino, sus manos sudaban al igual que su frente.

¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó una de las mujeres que conversaban, Sakura asintió y se soltó saliendo rápidamente del edificio. Leyó el nombre en la tarjeta: Tomoyo Daidouji. Suspiró y miró por la ventana del taxi… ¿Acaso "él" fue la señal¿Acaso "él" la motivo a cambiar¿Por qué rehacer su vida era deshacerse de el?.

"Por que me traería remordimiento"

Miró nuevamente la tarjeta, una curiosidad por aquella chica la invadió, solo esperaba no fuera como su madre o estaría con la necesidad de echarse para atrás. Pagó el taxi y subió con rapidez hacía la recepción del condominio.

Señorita Kinomoto tiene un paquete – La muchacha asintió extrañada, firmó y subió a su apartamento. Desenvolvió con cuidado la caja, sacó unas cuantas copias de papeles referentes a un contrato sin firma (suspiró) tomó el sobre y con inquietud leyó el contenido.

_Srta. Kinomoto:_

_Se le hace entrega del boleto de avión hacia el destino de HongKong para la entrevista y firma de contrato con la corporación Daidouji. El boleto debe tener el uso de hora y fecha indicada o perderá su valor… _

Su piel se había puesto chinita. Necesitaba con urgencia ese empleo. Lo necesitaba, el sueldo era bueno y no solo trabajaría menos tiempo si no que ganaría más reputación como modelo. Un trabajo que le recordaba a su mamá. Y eso la hizo retractarse de romper los boletos y olvidarse del trabajo.

"Todo siempre te recordara algo"

6**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**6

Shaoran Li… Tomoyo Daidouji – Ambos se estrecharon las manos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Syaoran paseó su mirada disimuladamente por el cuerpo de la mujer, por su rostro, por su cabello, por sus manos, por su piel. (Suspiró) esta vez lo lograría, la olvidaría a como de lugar.

Tu prima me ha platicado mucho de ti Syaoran… ¿Te puedo decir así verdad? – Preguntó en tono respetuoso, él asintió sin mucho afán. Tomoyo y Mei-Ling intercambiaron miradas.

Em… me retiro. Tengo un almuerzo sumamente importante – Besó la mejilla de su amiga y la de su primo – Que se diviertan – Tomoyo suspiró después que ella se había retirado.

¿Qué tanto te ha dicho mi prima de mí? – Preguntó interesado.

Pues no tanto para que te pongas así de nervioso – Río – Pero lo suficiente para que me intrigue de esta manera – Esto lo había dicho en tono coqueto sin llegar a ser llamativo – Ah decir verdad me interesaste desde que me mostró una foto tuya. Eres muy apuesto y eso no pasa desapercibido para nadie… inclusive para mí – Tomó un sorbo de su vino – Y dime ¿Ella te ha hablado de mí? –

Lo suficiente para que te me hagas una mujer interesante… ¿Tomoyo? – Asintió con una sonrisa – Me encantaría que hubiese una segunda… cita – Sonrió irónico – Eres hermosa… pero ¿Sabes?... para mi eso ya no es suficiente –

¿De verdad? – Sonrió convencida – Pues créeme que tengo mucho que ofrecer –

6**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**6

**Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo **

**  
Con tendencia a quedarse calvo de tanto recordar**

Subió temerosa al avión, mil pensamientos se metieron en su mente…

"Solo espero… por favor Dios mío que no nos cruces en el camino, que nos alejes pues el y yo no debemos estar juntos" ¿Por que no te puedo olvidar? – susurró apretando su estomago – "¿Por que tengo que recordarte?… peor aun ¿por que Todo me recuerda a ti, a lo que te hice, a nosotros, a ellos, a él?" –

**Y ese algo que soy yo mismo **

**  
Es un cuadro de bifrontismo que solo da una faz**

"Te mostré mi peor rostro, sin embargo en mi nació entregarte mi cuerpo, mi alma… todo para conseguir una… una ¿Estupidez?... ¿Si en verdad no te amo por que llegué a tanto?. ¿Por que me siento como una perra?. ¿Por que lo hice? de verdad que no quise lastimarte, espero que no me guardes rencor, espero no volverte a ver"

**La cara vista es un anuncio de signal  
**

**La cara oculta es la resulta de mi idea genial de echarte…**

"Fui envuelta, fui cegada para engañarte a ti pero poco a poco fui cayendo ante tu sonrisa y tu mirada. Fuiste tan fácil de engañar sin saber que me estaba engañando y lastimando a mí misma y eso me hacía lastimarte a ti" – El nudo en la garganta la obligó a respirar con fuerza pues seguía aguantando esa melancolía que la invadía al recordar su fisonomía, al recordarlo a él – "Oculte mi identidad para mentirte, después para que tu nunca la encontraras sin embargo la encontraste: todo se descubre en esta vida"

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte **

¿Será por eso que me cuesta tanto olvidarte? – Susurró cerrando sus ojos. Tratando por quinta vez soñar y olvidar… solo quería dejar de recordar.

**  
Me cuesta tanto…**

**Olvidarte me cuesta tanto…**

**Olvidar quince mil encantos es: mucha sensatez **

**  
Y no se si seré sensato… lo que se es que me cuesta un rato **

**  
Hacer las cosas sin querer **

"Caí en tus encantos masculinos… me deje querer. Te bese y por primera vez sentí el calor que un hombre en verdad puede brindar en forma natural. Pero no pude olvidar aquella avaricia, que creó fue lo que siempre nos dividió, pero tu… tu que lo tenias todo no la conociste, pero yo si… yo si… por que… por que yo no tenía nada, nunca lo tuve y quise buscar un camino fácil pero cuando me di cuenta habías logrado algo que quise evitar, algo que no estaba en mis planes, te juro que trate de quemar el pacto con el diablo pero creo fue demasiado tarde, lo hecho hecho estaba y te tuviste que enterar"

**  
Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no mas  
**

**Y no me canse de jurarte **

**  
Que no habrá segunda parte… **

**  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
**

"Pero junte el valor suficiente para dejarte pasar… pero en verdad que me dolió, en verdad que me sentí de lo peor… yo también soy humana por lo tanto creo que me dolió mas que a ti por que aunque tu me entregaste todo y no nada, me duele mas por que yo fui la causante de que derramaras tus primeras lagrimas por una mujer"

**Me cuesta tanto…**

"Pero ahora necesito olvidarte… ¡Por favor! Deja de torturar a mi corazón" Sin embargo… me cuesta tanto olvidarte -

6**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**96**6

Deslizó su elegante saco de etiqueta por su delgado cuerpo, dejó caer su rizado cabello en su espalda para después peinarlo con aquel toque de glamour que la caracterizaba. Sus joyas eran tan delgadas y sencillas pero con ese extra brillo que llamaba tanto la atención. Un maquillaje ligero que la hacía lucir tan joven, guapa e importante.

¿Aló? – Susurró girando frente al espejo mientras tomaba el celular - ¡Mei! Como estas – Sonrió al reconocer la voz, se colocó sus zapatillas al conjunto de aquel traje sastre – La velada estuvo magnifica – Asintió y asintió y sonrió embobada mirando sus ojos en aquel enorme espejo - ¿De viaje?... ¿Cuándo regresas? – Bajó al comedor y guardó asiento - ¡Es demasiado! – Río - ¿Tu que crees?... No hay hombre que se me resista – Dijo en tono burlón – Se me es un hombre sumamente apuesto, interesante… todo lo que yo buscaba – Suspiró – Te dejó – comió solo un poco del desayuno y se puso de pie – Mi madre ah conseguido a la chica perfecta para mi colección y debo conocerla… - Subió a su auto y dio las indicaciones a su chofer – Te cuidas… buen viaje – Colgó – Que fácil es ser Tomoyo Daidouji – Se dijo a si misma bajando la ventanilla de la limosina.

El camino se le hizo de lo más corto y refrescante. Admitía que siempre había sido caprichosa y exigente a si misma… no había nada, absolutamente nada que se escapara de sus manos y aunque admitía que tenia su toque maléfico, también era conocida por su buen corazón. Subió a su oficina saludando en el camino a sus empleados… que orgullosa se sentía, había sido fácil poner su propia empresa pues su madre siempre era su respaldo y la que le cumplía todo capricho y lujo. Amaba ser la dueña de la pasarela, que todos dijeran un -wow- al mirar sus mas bellas creaciones, siempre ser el centro de atención… y si acaso no lo era, no descansaba hasta poder serlo.

La señorita… - miró el papel – Kinomoto la espera en su oficina… señorita Daidouji – asintió a su secretaria y entro con porte impotente.

Buenos días – su voz sonó segura y con una sonrisa trato de quitar la tención que se había formado - ¿Sakura Kinomoto verdad? – Preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza – Debo admitir que mi madre tiene un gran ojo para escoger a mis modelos pero esta vez – Sakura la miró desanimada – Esta vez tuvo dos – Río y Sakura sonrió aliviada - ¿Has modelado antes? –

Si pero cosas sin importancia, pequeñas –

Ya veo… ven, sígueme… veremos que tan bien te llevas con la cámara –

Bajaron las escaleras juntas y de la mano. Sakura se sentía relajada, al parecer su estancia en HongKong sería de lo más tranquila. Los trajes le habían quedado mas que a la medida, el maquillaje lucía tan perfecto en ella y en las fotos salía bellísima – Mas no se puede… ¡Eres lo que esta empresa necesitaba! Tienes ese ángel único… señorita Daidouji debe contratar a esta muchacha – La Japonesa asintió orgullosa, al parecer todos habían aceptado a su mas nueva creación.

Tengo un almuerzo importante… te dejo en geniales manos. ¡Chicos! – Gritó girándose a los demás – Ya saben que hacer – un bulto de gente rodeó al nuevo rostro de la corporación mas importante… bueno la segunda pues la corporación Li ya se había recuperado de aquel intento de fraude.

Tomoyo caminó con paso nervioso hasta llegar a su oficina, abrió la puerta con cuidado topándose con un cuerpo delgado y varonil – Syaoran – Susurró nerviosa… - Creí… creí que nos veríamos en media hora en aquel restauran – El hombre de altura promedio y único ceño atractivo negó y la hizo pasar. Ella le dio la espalda con nerviosismo sintiendo la mano de el tocar su cintura. Syaoran sintió un nervio recorrer por su espalda… no quería aprender a amar. Alguien ya le había enseñado que el amor por más bueno que sea tiene su fin…

Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer… le es difícil olvidarla – Tomoyo se giró ante aquel susurró y lo miró tocando su rostro, el tenía los ojos cerrados. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que unas voces se escucharon en la oficina de la secretaria… Syaoran abrió los ojos agudizando su oído y soltándose de Tomoyo Salió.

¿Qué pasó Syaoran? – Preguntó aun desorientada. El solo negó suspirando con estrés…

Creí… - Negó girándose hacía ella – Te espero en mi auto – le sonrió y salió del lugar…

Tomoyo se quedó un rato de pie siendo mirada por la secretaria - ¿Sucede algo malo señorita? – La mujer negó aun seria – Por cierto, hace cinco minutos, antes de que salieran estuvo aquí la nueva modelo, la señorita Kinomoto me pidió que le entregara esto… que tenía que ir por unas cosas a su apartamento.

Gracias – dijo mirando el teléfono apuntado – Saldré por tiempo indefinido… - Tomó su bolso y salió.

¡Hola…Hola¿Cómo están muchachas? Yo muy contenta por sus reviews. Siempre apoyándome en todas mis historias, bueno jajaja por ahí mi primo se anduvo burlando de mi nuevo nick name JaJaJa y aunque a mi también me da risa. Tiene su significado…**Manzanita: **Mi queridísima abuelita me dice así… por que… por que… no se JaJaJa pero dice que por chiquita y por dulce… ¬¬. AH y **verde** Por que aun no eh madurado ¬¬--------- (Eso me lo dijo mi mamá T-T) JaJaJa Así que dije no pues que todos conozcan el apodo familiar!. Cambiando de tema… debo agradecerles de todo corazón sus opiniones… muchas gracias.

Ahora los Agradecimientos.

Celina Sosa¡Hola: Bueno Sakura engaño a Syaoran pero… mas adelante se dirá en que… pero si te fijas bien, desde este capitulo dice en que modo. ¿Qué si lo sigue amando? JaJa Bueno pues ella dice que no… pero… ¿#?. JaJaJa Bueno… todos sabemos que SS es lo mejor asi que lo ame o no lo tiene que amar.. ¡Si señor! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus opiniones de verdad que me ponen a escribir mas rapido que un cuete.

Saku-Cerezo4¡Hello: Aquí tienes la actualización mas rápida que eh hecho. Espero te guste también este capitulo… muchas gracias por tu review… ¡Saludos!

Koteotaku¡Hi: Chamfle… muchas gracias por tus elogios nn me ponen como manzanita roja jajaja… espero que este capitulo también te guste… ¡Saludos!

Hillary¡Konnichiwa: Muchas gracias por tu reviews… sus opiniones me animan a escribir mejor día con día y a actualizar rápido y furiosa JaJaJa… ¡Saludos!

Saku315: Muchas Gracias por tu Review! Aquí tienes el segundo Capitulo nn Espero que Igual te guste… ¡Bye!

Serenity-princess¡Muchas Gracias por leer mi Historia! nn Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este cap. tambien te guste. Cuidao y Chao!

Muchas Gracias por su apoyo muchachas nn

_- Estamos recordando – _

**Canción de Fondo**

Autora Narrando

"Estoy pensando"

(Detalles extras)

_**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte – mecano –**_

_**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen – Clamp – Únicamente son uso para entretenimiento.**_


End file.
